Question: What is the least common multiple of 36 and 42? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(36, 42) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 36 and 42. We know that 36 x 42 (or 1512) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 42 until we find a number divisible by 36. 42, 84, 126, 168, 210, 252, So, 252 is the least common multiple of 36 and 42.